realized
by nononyan
Summary: tersadar akan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia sadari sejak dulu. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**REALIZED**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**M buat jaga-jaga**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , Ide pasaran DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Chapter 1

happy reading minna-san ^^

GEPLAKK

Sasuke meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang didaratkan buku paket setebal 500 halaman. Ia menoleh demi mendapati siapa pelaku yang dengan beraninya melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya. Sebuah senyum miring terulas selanjutnya. Ia menepuk bagian kursi kosong dibagian sampingnya yang kosong. Mengisyaratkan agar sahabatnya itu mau mengisinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat tipis lalu bergerak lincah dengan melompati belakang kursi. Tak perlu repot-repot baginya untuk berputar mengelilingi kursi panjang itu. Toh dibalik rok seragam sekolah lumayan super pendek itu sudah ia lengkapi dengan celana ketat yang hampir berbalapan.

GEPLAKK

"Ah!"

"Balasan yang tadi." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan sambil terkekeh geli. Ia melirik buku yang barusan mendarat dikepalanya pada genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar Einstein!" Sasuke sadar maksud gadis itudan ikut memandangi buku paket setebal 400 halaman dalam genggamannya. Ia kembali tersenyum miring.

Hening . Hingga suara bariton yang terdengar seksi itu kembali terdengar.

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Kau lihat gadis disana?" Gadis bernama Hinata itu mendongak demi menatap siapa yang Sasuke maksud. Kembali bola matanya berputar bosan. Kini disertai dengan gelengan beberapa kali.

"Datangi saja, berengsek. Aku yakin ia tak akan menolakmu. Tapi kupastikan kau tak akan selamat dari pukulanku nantinya." Hinata terkikik setelahnya lalu kembali berkutat pada buku biologi yang sempat terbengkalai untuk beberapa saat hanya untuk mengerti maksud Sasuke.

PLETAKK

"Ah! Kenapa kau memukulku, BAKA!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, jelek!"

"CIH!"

Hinata menoleh kesamping kala ia rasakan langkah kaki mendekat. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil beringsut bangun dari tempat duduknya. Sasuke teralihkan. Ia menyadari satu hal kala orang itu datang. Hinata harus pergi.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sapanya penuh keceriaan. Hinata makin melebarkan senyumnya. Selepas membalas sapaannya, Hinata mengarahkan jempol kebelakang tubuhnya. Isyarat lain untuk memperjelas maksud kedatangan gadis itu.

"Umm haha. Iya, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke" Hinata mengangguk sekali tanpa melepas senyum hangatnya.

"Sudah ada Sakura 'kan? Aku pergi. Sakura, kau tahu? Sejak tadi Sasuke sangat kesepian. Aku kasihan melihatnya." Hinata terkikik geli. Ia mengulurkan tangan menepuk bahu Sakura lembut. Lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan kedua pasangan baru itu.

Sasuke menatap kepergian gadis berambut indigo panjang itu hingga tubuh Sakura tanpa sadar menutup jarak pandangnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil menepuk kursi yang sempat Hinata tempati. Gadis bubble gum itu mengangguk sambil membalas senyum Sasuke. Keduanya duduk berdampingan. Dekat. Sangat dekat. Menikmati pagi sebelum jam masuk berdering dengan rangkulan erat Sakura pada lengan Sasuke.

"HINATA! LAMPAR SINI!" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Hinata tengah bermain basket dengan teman-teman lelakinya. Wajah cantik itu nampak serius mendribble bola sampai sebuah gelak tawa yang cukup keras terdengar mengiringi gerak lincahnya.

"Dasar, Baka!" Kiba merenggut. Sambil berupaya menahan rasa malunya karena terpeleset genangan air hujan, ia menepuk-nepuk celana seragamnya yang sedikit basah. Kini mereka memang sedang bermain di lapangan outdoor. Jauh lebih menyenangkan. Itu alasannya.

"Hinata, kesempatan!" seru pemuda lain yang berada tak jauh dari posisi gadis itu. seakan baru tersadar, Hinata segera memacu gerakan lincahnya.

PLUK

Mulus. Cetak angka threeppoint dari Hinata membawa kemenangan tipis diantara kedua tim. Gadis itu tertawa lepas sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya saking terbawa suasana. Tubuh mungil itu diarak oleh anggota timnya sambil berseru penuh kemenangan.

"Hey! Aku juga mau mengangkat Hinata!"

"Dasar mesum!" Hinata menjitak kepala Kiba. Jelas-jelas Kiba adalah lawan timnya.

TEETTTT

Bunyi bel aneh itu membuat semua merenggut kesal. Termasuk Hinata. Ia sudah menginjakkan kakinya lagi didaratan.

"Hinata, cepatlah!" seru Kankuro yang sudah melangkah menjauhi lapangan untuk memasuki kelasnya. Berhubung ia sekelas dengan Hinata, jadi ia berinisiatif untuk datag ke kelas bersama.

"Sebentar!" Hinata berlari kearah kursi panjang peonton dan meraih buku paket yang ia bawa-bawa tadi. Matanya tak sengaja mengarah ke kursi yang sempat ia tempati dengan Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya lurus dan dalam. Seorang diri. Sakura entah sudah kemana. Mungkin masuk kelas lebih dulu.

"Hinata!" mendapat seruan lagi iapun segera berbalik dan pergi.

"Lama!"

"Hahaha" Hinata tertawa lepas. Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Sasuke masih disana. Masih mengekori Hinata lewat mata onyxnya yang berkilat tajam.

'Dasar aneh!' batinnya.

.

.

"!" Hinata berjengit kala sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya yang rata."Kau mengagetkanku, Baka!" gadis itu melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari perutnya. Kesal. Ia selalu kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu."Sakura mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya sedang berlatih vokal." Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya. "Kau sedang sibuk?"

"Ummm sebenarnya iya. Aku sedang mendata murid-murid baru yang masuk ke klubku. Hah! Melelahkan sekali." Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang tengah menunduk sambil menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas. Kembali ia melingkarkan satu lengannya pada perut Hinata dan menariknya mendekat.

"Ugh! Lepaskan tanganmu itu, Baka! Kau membuatku risih! Aku jadi tak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini kalau kau begini terus!"

"Sebentar saja, jelek!" Hinata menggelang pelan. Dengan berat hati ia mengikhlaskan apa yang Sasuke perbuat. Dan dengan cueknya ia kembali berkutat pada lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dijilid rapih. Menelusuri setiap kata yang tertera disana dengan serius.

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" Sasuke menyerigai jahil. Ia memang sengaja meremas perut Hinata sedemikian rupa dan ternyata sukses membuat gadis cantik itu mengeluarkan urat-uratnya pertanda ia marah. Hinata dengan secepat kilat membuang tangan Sasuke. Agak kasar memang.

"Sakura, bisa kau bawa si baka ini? ia menyusahkanku!" Sakura yang barusaja tiba di kantin itu tersenyum lalu mengajak Sasuke ke perpustakaan. Sasuke mengiyakan ajakannya dan pergi dari sana. Sasuke melirik sekilas kebelakang. Hinata sudah tidak sendiri. Ada Sasori disana. Merangkul pinggul gadis itu dengan mesra. Tanpa sadar rahang Sasuke mengeras sambil menggeram tertahan.

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa?" Sasuke buru-buru menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jari jemari Sakura dan melanjutkan kembali niatannya untuk menemani istirahat gadis itu di perpustakaan.

_'__Ada apa denganku?'_ pertanyaan Sakura terngiang di kepalanya.

masih butuh banyak banget pengarahan. review pliiisss?


	2. Chapter 2

**REALIZED**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**M buat jaga-jaga**

**OOC, TYPO (S) , Ide pasaran DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Chapter 2

happy reading minna ^^

Suasana menjelang sore hari bertepatan dengan jam pulang KIHS. Hinata menguap cukup lebar tanpa niatan untuk ditutupi . Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar demi menarik otot-ototnya yang serasa kaku. Langkah kaki jenjangnya membawa gadis berperawakan tinggi semampai bak model itu ke arah parkiran yang sudah sepi, hanya segelinitir mobil saja yang memilih menetap pada posisinya, Hinata tahu itu mobil- mobil staf pengajar disekolahnya. Ia menyadari satu mobil yang amat ia kenali. BMW Z4 kepunyaan Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke masih di sekolah pikir Hinata sejenak.

Hanya sekian detik ia mengamati mobil itu lalu beralih untuk mengambil sepeda gunungnya yang berada dideretan parkiran khusus sepeda yang kapasitasnya hanya sedikit sekali.

Kalau murid-murid lain berlomba untuk menggunakan kendaraan termewah, maklum mengingat bersekolah di sekolah bertaraf Internasional, Hinata tetap setia dengan sepeda gunungnya. Tak tahukah Hinata? Itu menjadi satu poin sendiri bagi mata lelaki.

Ia mulai menaiki sepeda gunung itu, bahkan telapak kaki berbalut sepatu sport keluaran terbaru sudah berada pada pedalnya. Kakinya sudah siap mengayuh kalau saja tak ada pengganggu. Yah, pengganggu!

"Oi!"

"Minggir. Aku ingin pulang!" Namun kembali dicegah dengan Sasuke yang memgangi stang bagian depan sepeda Hinata.

"Kau marah?"

"Kami-sama, kuharap kau mau menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hadapanku! Amin.." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi tanggapan berlebihan bahkan mendramatisir dari gadis itu. kalau kau lihat Hinata, gadis manis itu tengah menengadahkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi seperti sedang berdoa dengan harapan sangat ingin dikabulkan.

"Tidak bersama Sasori?" Hinata menggeleng sambil berupaya tersenyum meski terlihat pahit dipandang."Dia kemana?"

"Huh! Sudah kubilang dia itu lelaki brengsek! Kenapa kau ma-"

"Kau kesini hanya ingin menjelek-jelekkan Sasori." Pertanyaan atau pernyataan? Semua Hinata serahkan pada bagaimana Sasuke menanggapinya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu temp-"

"Ajaklah Sakura." Sasuke terperangah. Nada yang Hinata gunakan terkesan dingin dan menusuk. Sasuke sendiri tak mau mengakui bahwa untuk sekian detik ia harus menganga bodoh dihadapan gadis itu.

"Aku inginnya denganmu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau ini kenapa!" Sasuke menaikkan suaranya. Ia kesal dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini hanya karena ia menyinggung kekasih menyebalkan-menurut Sasuke- gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Apa itu salah?"

"Aku sedang tidak berselera. Ajaklah orang lain. Aku pergi!"

GREB

" Kyaa"

Kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat, bagaimana Sasuke menarik Hinata kasar hingga gadis itu terjungkal turun dari sepedanya. Ia meringis kala paha mulusnya bergesekan dengan jok sepeda, bahkan benda malang itu kini hanya tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan aspal.

"KAU INI KENAPA, SASUKE!"

Sasuke menggeram mendengar Hinata meneriakinya sedemikian rupa. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga tubuh gadis itu menabrak belakang mobil BMW milik Sasuke.

"AGH! SAKIT!" Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat karena nyeri di bagian belakang tubuhnya-bokong- lumayan menyakitkan. Tak sampai disitu Hinata bahkan harus membelalakkkan bila mata pucatnya , merasakan sebuah benda lunak merayapi bibirnya dengan agak kasar. Meraup habis semuanya, menyedot belahan bibir Hinata secara bergantian. Atas dan bawah tanpa memberikan gadis itu peluang untuk menghirup udara.

"Aku benci!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata untuk meminta akses lebih. Dan gadis itu memberikannya. Bagaimana tidak seandainya gigitan Sasuke bahkan tidak segan-segan. Hinata yakin bibirnya terluka sekarang. Sasuke mengaduk-ngaduk rongga mulut Hinata dengan beringas. Kedua tangannya meremas bokong Hinata mesra namun terkesan menuntut. Ia hiraukan rontaan gadis itu, bahkan pukulan-pukulan yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan gads pada umumnya, yang mendera bahu dan dadanya bertubi-tubi.

GREB

Sasuke mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata kuat dengan satu kepalan. Sedang satu lengannya lagi mulai menjamah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia jamah. Membelainya dengan lembut dan meremasnya penuh damba, lalu memutar-mutarnya searah dengan jarm jam. Hinata makin membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

SASUKE BRENGSEK!

DUAGH!

Hinata menendang area vital Sasuke dengan dengkulnya. Berhasil! Sasuke melepas segala kukungan yang ia buat. Berkali-kali ia bersumpah serapah dengan apa yang barusaja Hinata lakukan. Gadis itu terengah-engah, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang amat besar. Ya, ia amat kecewa dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

Hinata berlari kearah sepedanya yang tergeletak dengan begitu nisatanya di aspal. Tubuhnya segera menaiki sepeda dan mulai mengayuhnya kuat-kuat. Menjauhi Sasuke.

.

.

Menangis. Menangis. Dan menangis. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menangis setelah 15 tahun ia ditinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya. Ya, diusianya yang menginjak umur 3 tahun, Hinata harus rela hidup sebatang kara tanpa adanya kasih sayang kedua orang tua. Gadis itu marah, ia kesal, ia kecewa! Tanpa sadar Sasuke telah melecehkan dirinya tadi. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam mengingat segala sentuhan memabukkan yang Sasuke berikan tadi. Membekas. Semua serasa membekas. Mandi. Ia ingin mandi secepatnya.

TRAKK

Neji menoleh kesamping, mendapati adik sepupu jauhnya sudah pulang. Ia terperangah melihat Hinata yang seperti orang kesetanan dengan menjatuhkan sepeda kesayangannya tanpa distandar terlebih dahulu. Mata pucatnya mengekori Hinata hingga gadis itu menutup pintu rumah dengan kasarnya. Neji tahu satu hal. Hinata sedang marah.

Pemuda tampan itu mematikan selang air, memilih melanjutkan mencuci mobil sportnya nanti saja. Sepertinya Hinata sendang membutuhkan dirinya sekarang. Neji rasa.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hinata?"

"Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu!" balas Hinata sedikit berteriak. Didalam gadis itu tengah melempar segala yang melekat pada dirinya, entah itu tas beserta isinya maupun pakaian seragam dan apa yang ada dibaliknya. Yang pasti semuanya. Hingga ia bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun, payudara besarnya nampak bergerak-gerak tanpa penghalang, lagi karena ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya itu sambil dihentak hentakkan. Ia meraih kimono mandi dan bergegas ke tempat yang menjadi niatan awalnya sejak di perjalanan tadi. Membersihkan dirinya. Karena ia merasa amatlah kotor!

Neji menghela napas. Suara shower dari kamar mandi menjadi jaawaban baginya untuk melanjutkan kembali aktifitas yang sempata tertunda.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku nanti." Hinata memandang kosong pada cermin tansparan yang memantulkan dirinya disana. Tubuhnya menegang, sekelabat bayangan Sasuke dan kegiatannya tadi membuat tubuh Hinata merinding. Ia segera menyabuni tubuhnya terlebih pada bagian bokong dan payudaranya.

Setidaknya kini ia merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini serasa kaku. Semua terasa asing dan kosong. Sasuke tahu ia salah, tapi entah kenapa ia tak merasakan perasaan yang bagaimana ya menyebutnya. Perasaan bersalah. Ya!. Sasuke salah dan tidak merasa bersalah. Bagus! Justru entah itu setan darimana, Sasuke ingin- mengulanginya. Namun dengan intensitas yang- lebih.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata seolah sedang menelanjangi gadis itu. Meski yang ia lihat sekarang Hinata ceria seperti biasanya, namun pemuda itu dapat dengan jelas melihat perbedaan Hinata pagi ini. Gadis itu sedikit pucat dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Apaini karena ulahnya?

TIDAK PERLU DIJAWAB

Sampai saat ini ia bahkan belum bertegur sapa sama sekali dengan gadis itu. Hinata seolah menjauh, ia sangat sulit didekati.

Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi taman, lokasi strategis yang mampu memberikannya akses lebih baginya untuk mengamati gadis itu leluasa tanpa harus diketahui oleh si empunya. Hinata pagi itu tidak ikut bermain seperti biasanya, ia hanya duduk memandangi teman-teman lelakinya dari bangku penonton. Sesekali tertawa kala salah seorang temannya, Inuzuka Kiba melempar guyonan atau gerakkan aneh di tengah lapangan.

"Hinata, aku penasaran apa yang ada dibalik seragammu itu, seberapa besarkah 'mereka'?" Sasuke jelas ingat bagaimana ia meremas salah satu bukit Hinata, tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia cukup terkejut dengan ukurannya. Padahal jika dilihat dari seragam yang Hinata kenakan, semua nampak biasa. Standar untuk ukuran tubuh selangsing dirinya. Namun siapa sangka Hinata memiliki aset yang menggiurkan!

Sasuke mengamati Hinata yang kini beringsut bangun dari kursinya. Dari yang Sasuke lihat, gadis itu tengah pamit pada teman-temannya yang kemudian disahuti dengan beragam kekecewaan. Hei, Hinata termasuk gadis yang 'dicari' siapa yang dapat memungkiri bahwa pesona gadis itu amatlah besar. Bahkan Sasori yang notabene preman di sekolahnya mampu takluk di kaki gadis itu.

"Kita lihat, akan kemana kau, Hinata?" Sasuke menyeringai. Sambil tak sadar ternyata sejak tadi bagian bawah tubuh pemuda itu menegang hanya karena memandangi tubuh porselen berbalut seragam Hinata. Sasuke sadar. YA, Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Umm, jujur saya agak merinding menuliskan cerita ini. hehehe. YOSH! Mind to RnR? Maklum masih newbie ^^

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada

**Maharani****, ****de-chan, ****you****, ****Ms. X****, ****Akira Uzuma****, ****virgo24****, ****PaleGreen****, ****Luluk Minam Cullen****, ****Momo tomato**** , ****virgo shaka mia****, ****DevilishGrinJoker****, ****zxkyfq****, ****Kirity Kim****, Sasuhina lovers, JojoAyuni**

Kritik dan saran kaian membuatku semangat! Yeay! Ah iya, ini sudah saya panjangin hihihihi


	3. Chapter 3

**REALIZED**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata**

**M buat jaga-jaga**

**OOC, TYPO (S) bertebaran dimana-mana , Ide pasaran DLL. DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Chapter 3 updateeeeeee!

XD

Happy Reading minna...

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan di atas tempat tidur menandakan betapa gelisahnya ia saat ini. Manik onyxnya tak juga mau terpejam meski si empunya sudah mengantuk luar biasa. Gelisah. Ia sangat gelisah. Pikirannya berkeliling. Kembali memutar kejadian di sekolah tadi. Betapa ia melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Terkejut dan terangsang dalam waktu bersamaan. Rangsangan yang membuat area pribadinya menegang tanpa mampu ia cegah. Lagi.

Gadis itu..

Si cantik dengan sejuta pesonanya yang unik.

Hyuga Hinata...

.

.

REALIZED

"Kita lihat. Akan kemana kau, Hinata?" Sasuke menyeringai. Sambil tak sadar ternyata sejak tadi bagian bawah tubuh pemuda itu menegang hanya karena memandangi tubuh porselen berbalut seragam Hinata. Sasuke sadar. YA, Sasuke baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Bagai mata-mata, Sasuke menguntit kepergian Hinata. Langkah cukup lebar gadis itu membuat rok super pendeknya melambai-lambai seolah menggoda Sasuke untuk merobeknya saat itu juga. Dan tak perlu lagi ditanyakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Iya 'kan?

Hinata berbelok kearah koridor yang sepi. Sasuke beranggapan Hinata hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Berhubung bel masih sekian menit lagi. Namun manik hitamnya menangkap gadis itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan bersender pada salah satu tiang dinding bangunan, tak lama ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku blazer. Mengetikkan sesuatu dan kembali memasukkannya ke tempat semula

Berbalut rasa penasaran yang menggebu Sasuke makin mempersempit jarak dengan berpindah pada tiang penyangga yang lain . Menjurus pada titik terdekat Hinata tanpa diketahui oleh gadis itu.

'Tap'

"Kau sudah lama disana?" Sasuke mengamati siapa yang datang. Sasori!. Mau apa dia!?.

"Hn. Tidak juga. Cepatlah! Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku." Sasori menyeringai tipis sambil mengambil langkah mendekat hingga jarak yang terbentang tak lebih dari satu meter jauhnya, dengan posisi tubuh tepat menghadap gadis berdarah Hyuga itu. Cukup lama waktu terbuang bagi gadis itu hanya untuk menunggu Sasori mengeluarkan satu dua patah kata dan cukup sebentar waktu terpakai bagi pemuda itu hanya untuk memandangi wajah menawan sang mantan

"Aku ingin kita kembali menjalin hubungan."

"CIH!"

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir..."

"Drama."

"Hinata. Tatap aku!" Hinata mendelik bosan ke arah Sasori. Kedua lengan mulusnya bersidekap penuh keangkuhan. Oh, tak sadarkah Hinata hal itu justru makin menonjolkan sesuatu di balik seragam gadis itu."Jangan buat aku memaksamu..."

'SIAL! Aku terangsang lagi. Persetan!' Sasuke mengumpat terus menerus sambil memandangi celana seragamnya yang menggembung. ARRRGHH! Menyakitkan rasanya.

"Kau? Memaksaku? Cih! Tak ada yang bisa memaksaku, Sasori.."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Aku bisa memaksamu saat ini juga." Hening. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa maksudm- pffht" Sasori merangkum kedua rahang Hinata hingga gadis itu mau tak mau mengikuti arah gerakan tangannya yang membawa wajah Hinata mendekat. Bibir seksi pemuda itu dengan lihai meraup semua yang ada pada bibir Hinata. Menjilatinya hingga Hinata mengerang tertahan. Sasori melakukannya dengan tenang namun gerakannya pasti dan sensual membuat gadis manapun pasti terbuai akan ciumannya yang memabukkan.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang." Terbawa suasana, lagi hatinya masih tertanam benih cinta padapemuda itu, Hinata membuka mulutnya dengan suka rela. Malah, kini ia dengan kelihaian yang ia miliki mulai membalas segala kecupan yang Sasori berikan.

"Hinata.. ohh sayang." Hinata membusungkan dadanya kala mantan kekasihnya itu mendorong punggung gadis itu agar mendekat dan menempelkan dua benda kembar nan hangat itu ke tubuhnya. Hinata tidak melakukan perlawanan. Kedua lengannya terulur melewati kedua bahu lebar Sasori dan menjambak rambut merah marunnya dengan mesra.

Sasori tahu. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia tahu. Hinata telah menjadi kekasihnya kembali. Sasori menurunkan tangan kanannya ke arah punggul Hinata dan kembali mendorongnya mendekat ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Sasori sedang tangan kiri pemuda itu naik dan merangkum tengkuk gadis itu. Membelai dan meremasnya penuh gairah. Sentuhannya sungguh memabukkan!

"Sash- Sash- Sasaori-kun.. sudh- AH.." Sasori tak peduli. Kini lidahnya bermain pada rahang Hinata. Menjilatinya hingga meninggalkan jejak air liur. Turun, dan makin turun hingga tak sadar sudah berada tepat pada denyut nadi pada leher Hinata. Dimulai dengan mengecupnya kecil lalu mulai menjilat dan menggigitinya tanpa ampun."Lhepashh.."

Sasori kembali tak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata. Telapak tangan yang semula berada di pinggul gadis itu kini mulai naik kearah tubuh bagian depan Hinata. Meraba perutnya dan menekan-nekan titik sensitivenya. Lalu kembali naik hingga telpak tangan besarnya berhasil merangkum payudara gadis itu.

DEG

"CUKUP! Hah. Hah. Hah."

Sasori memandang Hinata penuh tanya. Terlebih tenaga yang Hinata keluarkan untuk mendorongnya menjauh amatlah kuat hingga terbentang jarak tak lebih dari 3 meter jauhnya.

"Hinata?"

"Aku- aku akan kembali ke kelas." Sasori dam tak menanggapi. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Wajah itu nampak menampilkan sorot ketakutan. Hey, ia biasa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Hinata semasa pacaran dulu. Meski tak pernah sekalipun mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini.

"Hn. Yasudah. Kurasa kau memang harus kembali."

Cuph

Sasori mengecup sekilas bibir menggoda yang masih basah dan memerah akibat aksi panas tadi. Mengusap kepala Hinata dengan sayang, lalu membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Sasori menyorot sendu memandangi punggung mungil Hinata yang bergerak menjauh, mengecil dan hilang sepenuhnya di belokan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah memilikimu lagi, Hinata..."

.

.

REALIZED

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Kenapa Hinata nampak begitu menggairahkan? Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Belasan tahun hidup dalam ikatan pertemanan, Sasuke tak pernah menyadari sesuatu yang istimewa dari Hinata. Hal seindah itu justru luput darinya. Kenapa bisa? Apa sebegitu banyaknya wanita dalam kehidupan Sasuke membat pemuda itu menganggap semua gadis sama saja? Tak pernah ada yang istimewa.

Sasuke kembali memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Ia ingat setelah kejadian itu ia memilih menuntaskan gairahnya di kamar mandi. Melakukan ritualnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hinata.." Sasuke meremas bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar. Terus saja ia lakukan hinggaia harus menggigit bibir bergetarnya demi menahan hasrat yang menggebu.

SIAL!

"Karena kau, aku jadi begini!" Sasuke beringsut bangun dari ranjangnya, setengah berlari ke kamar mandi. Lagi.

.

.

REALIZED

Sasuke menggertakkan rahangnya. Pemandangan di depan matanya saat ini sungguh membuat matanya sakit!.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya meledek sambil berusaha mencegah Sasori untuk merebut bola yang kini berada pada kendalinya. Pemuda itu menyeringai, tubuh seksi Hinata membuat ia kehilangan fokus. Bukannya merebut bola dari belakang tubuh gadis itu, justru ia mengangkap tubuh itu dalam pelukan erat.

"Hap! Aku mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik."

"Hahaha" Hinata tertawa keras sekali sambil menjauhkan tangan Sasori yang tanpa henti menggelitiki perutnya. "Suda- ahahahaha. Sasori! Aku peringatkan! Hhahaha"

Sasuke kesal. Kenapa Hinata nampak begitu bahagia saat ini? ia tak suka! Hubungannya dengan gadis itu bahkan sampai saat ini belum juga kembali seperti sedia kala. Meski kini Hinata sudah mau melihat kearahnya. Yah, walaupun hanya sekilas. Sekejap mata.

'Aku akan membuat hubungan kita seperti sedia kala, Hinata... kau perlu tahu satu hal! Tak ada yang boleh menggantikan posisiku untuk berdiri disampingmu. Lihat saja nanti.' Sasuke menyeringai penuh misteri. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Meremas telapak tangan seseorang yang sejak tadi berada di samping tubuhnya. Mereka baru saja tiba di sekolah dan kini Sasuke sudah disuguhkan sebuah pemandangan yang membuat ia harus menggeram kesal.

'Mereka datang jam berapa si!'

"Sasuke-kun? A-ano, tanganku sakit."

"Ah, gomen.." Sasuke menarik telapak tangan yang sempat ia remas tadi. Membawa salah satu anggota gerak tubuh itu untuk selanjutnya ia kecup dengan mesra. Sontak saja Sakura tersenyum malu. Sasuke menyeringai di sela-sela kecupannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap gerakan Hinata yang sempat terhenti dan memandangnya dengan sorot yang sulit di artikan.

"Kelas?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan kekasihnya untuk masuk kelas meski jam masuk baru akan berdering belasan menit kemudian.

.

.

Jam pertama, kimia.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. Posisi kelasnya berada tepat di samping lapangan volley, memudahkannya untuk memandangi Hinata sepuas mungkin. Menikmati pemandangan indah dari sahabatnya yang kini tengah meregangkan tubuh. Mengikuti instruksi untuk melakukan pemanasan. Baju seragam olahraganya nampak tertarik keatas menampilkan betapa bersih, putih, mulus , rata dan porselennya kulit gadis itu. Gatal rasanya Sasuke ingin meraba dan membuatnya melenguh penuh kenikmatan.

"Sasuke-kun? Kita sekelompok 'kan?" Sasuke menoleh. Pemuda itu menangkap Sakura yang mendatanginya dengan membawa dua buah tabung reaksi. Sasuke mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum mengiyakan. Ia membiarkan Sakura menjelaskan kembali perintah atau bisa disebut tugas yang tadi disampaikan oleh Anko-sensei, ia mengaku tidak terlalu mendengarkan. Jadilah ia meminta Sakura untuk kembali menjelaskan. Dan itu benar bukan? Namun bukan alasan yang benar jika Sasuke mengaku tidak mendengarkan karena ia agak mengantuk.

"PASS!" Tenten berteriak memberi peringatan. Hinata bersiap, posisinya yang berhadapan dengan Gadis bercepol itu memudahkan ia untuk menerima umpan yang Tenten berikan untuk selanjutnya melakukan smash mematikan.

Duagh

Masuk!

Tambahan poin lagi untuk kelompok Hinata dan menjadi tanda bahwa kemenangan telah tercipta. Semua bersorak. Tertawa bahagia. Sasuke kembali kehilangan fokus mendengar sorak sorai dari arah lapangan volley.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah. Maaf, orang-orang itu sangat berisik!" Sakura mengangguk lemah. Entahlah, ia merasa Sasuke- kekasihnya tak lagi sama. Tak lagi jujur. Sakura tahu sejak awal ia memang salah berada diantara mereka-Hinata dan Sasuke- salahnya yang ingin menyelusup masuk. Bermodalkan status sebagai primadona KIHS, ia dengan segala kepercayaan dirinya akhirnya membuka diri untuk terlihat di depan Sasuke. Dan ternyata pemuda tampan itu merespon, hingga tak hanya gelar primadona yang kini ia sandang, melainkan kekasih dari pangeran KIHS.

Hidup itu sempurna. Pikir Sakura saat itu.

Tapi, apa masih sama sekarang?

.

.

.

REALIZED

Koridor sekolah sudah sepi. Lapangan hanya di huni oleh beberapa junior. Gedung ekskul juga sepi, mengingat akan memasuki musim ujian nantinya. Eits, coba lihat bagian parkiran.

Pukul 5 lebih seperempat. Akan menjadi sesuatu yang biasa jika saja Sasuke pulang pukul 4 tadi.

'tap. Tap. Tap'

'Sasuke?' Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Mau apa dia! Batin Hinata dengan rentetan penuh umpatan selanjutnya. Mata pearlnya menyala nyalang. Bukan apa-apa. Ia ingin pulang. Dan ia ingin sepedanya ada padanya sekarang. Titik.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Sasuke berdehem kecil menahan kegugupannya. Ah, mungkin canggung lebih tepatnya.

"Mau makan es krim?"

"Maukah kau turun dari sepedaku?"

"Ada kedai es krim baru."

"Aku ada kepentingan."

"Aku tahu kau suka vanilla."

"Aku tahu sangat sulit berbicara denganmu."

"Kalau kita pergi sekarang akan ada cinnamon roll gratis"

"Kalau kau pergi sekarang akan ada kebahagiaan untukku."

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Kau mau pergi?" Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Ia terkekeh pada usahanya mengajak Hinata berdamai.

Hening. Sasuke menunggu Hinata angkat bicara. Namun tak kunjung ada tanda-tanda Hinata akan membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu. Hingga ia harus mengalahkan egonya kali ini.

"Maaf?" Hinata mendengus kesal. Malas berurusan dengan Sasuke jelas menjadi alasan utama. Manik pucatnya mendelik kesal memasang wajah serius sebelum akhirnya kembali menyuarakannya sesuatu untuk membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu- Sasuke- aku takut padamu. Bahkan sampai detik ini. Entah kapan perasaan ini akan hilang. Kau sahabatku. Atas dasar apa kau melakukan hal seperti itu padaku? Atas dasar apa?! Kau tahu? Hal itu bisa kau lakukan pada Sakura. Bukan padaku!. Seorang Uchiha sepertimu jelas tahu dimana harus menempatkan sesuatu." Hinata menghela napas kasar. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Hendak merebut benda yang sejak tadi menjadi alasannya untuk berada di parkiran ini bersama Sasuke.

"Aku lelah, dan bisakah kau turun dari sana? Kumohon." Sasuke tak tega melihat raut wajah memelas Hinata. Ia bangun dari posisinya. Membiarkan Hinata menggantikan tempatnya, tak lain menduduki jok sepeda gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah sangat sore. Kau tahu? Aku memaafkanmu..." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tulus. Seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke ikut tersenyum meski amat sangat tipis. Hinata maklum. Mengenal Sasuke belasan tahun, menjadi sesuatu hal yang memudahkan baginya untuk menangkap segala hal dari pemuda itu. segalanya. Terutama berbagai ekspresi dingin yang sering Sasuke tunjukkan.

**_'_****_Maaf, Sasuke-kun...'_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REALIZED**

**HOLLA MINNA! *tebar bunga.**

**Terimakasih tak lupa saya ucapkan untuk semua followers, favorite dan review2. Terimakasih karna sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic super abal nan gaje milik saya. Typo bertebaran dan bahasa yang sangat standar juga pemilihan kata yang masih acak kadut, saya mohon maaf. Disitu SERING saya merasa sedih.**

**A-ANO.. soal L-lemon. Kalaupun ada paling yang sweet sweet, gak ampe hard. Hehehe. Dan saya belum tahu akan ada di chap berapa, tergantung pada isi kepala saya yang mulai error.**

**Mind to RnR? Pliiiisss?**

**Arigatou ^^/**


End file.
